


Blue Ribbons

by Misty_K



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Based on actual events (to a certain extent), Bets, Contests, Gen, Humor, I don't think there's many, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry/Friendship, a long time ago, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_K/pseuds/Misty_K
Summary: There was a lotad that was curious of the world and by luck, it met a carefree, adventurous trainer by the name of Misty. Following her, the little pokemon stumbled into the unpredictable world of contests. Like who on earth thought it was a good idea to enter it in the beauty contest?!





	1. Lotad and the Outside World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon the game, nor do I own Pokemon the anime (there are some anime elements in here), some of the Pokemon characters and I do not own Pokemon the... well, Pokemon. But I do own Misty the character (not Misty in Pokemon), which is actually inspired by my Minecraft player skin (I do not own Minecraft, do I have to disclaim this?) and my other characters... yeah.
> 
> Note: This is just a little story that I randomly came up with. Inspired by a true story... which is from playing the game and this is recounting the events (kind of). Enjoy!

Many years ago, there existed two legendary pokemon, the towering, fearsome giant named Groudon and the mysterious, elegant creature named Kyogre.

The ability to create continents was gifted to Groudon, while Kyogre was granted the power to create rain. With those powers, Groudon created land and Kyogre created the sea, forming a region known today as Hoenn.

However, the differing powers brought the two legendaries into conflict with one another, fighting over their two territories, causing destruction of a scale so great that no life form could be safe while their battle rages on. The land was plagued with severe earthquake and flooding until the great Rayquaza ended their conflict. Both Groudon and Kyogre went into a deep slumber afterwards, it was only then that the region saw peace between the two.

There will come a day where the two legendaries will awaken once again and it will take the power of a single hero to stop them.

This tale then brings us into Littleroot Town, where our journey begins.

And... no, we are not focusing on the main story right now, not at all.

So why did I bring in the story of the legendaries?

I have no clue actually, I was only messing around (muahahaha). It sounded cool, though (yes, quite dramatic).

You see, this story had nothing to do with them at all. No epic battles, no evil teams and no meeting awesome pokemon.

Instead, this starts with... (drumroll)

A lotad.

Yes, you read correctly, a lotad.

The tiny blue and green, weird ass pokemon that looks derpy as hell.

It's quite jolly, this little pokemon, swimming happily around its pond all day and basking in the warm sunlight, surrounded by many of its own kind. It loves walks as well, sometimes climbing out of the water and exploring the nearby forest, watching the beautiflies fluttering by and the zigzagoons zipping through the bushes, tackling one another to the ground in a playful game of tag. Other times, it will admire the wingulls and taillows soaring through the beautiful blue sky and uttering an awe-filled, "Lotad..."

The little world that this lotad had is peaceful, yet nothing interesting really happens.

By day, it trotted around the lush green forest, watching the world around it.

By night, it retreats into the pristine waterhole and falls asleep amongst its brethren, having dreamless dreams about what is and never what could have been.

Day by day, the lotad stares up at the sky and wishes it could see the world through the other pokemon's eyes.

What is beyond this forest?

Are there wurmples and seedots milling around like this too?

What other strange creatures lurk in the outside world?

Is it as wonderful as this forest or as dull?

Time and time again, the curious lotad gazes at the edge of the woods, wondering what is out there yet too afraid to step foot into the unknown.

It stares and stares, sometime it felt it had gathered enough courage to perhaps go and see.

Until it gets distracted by a rustling in the grass.

The lotad forgets about the world beyond the trees and goes to investigate the noise, only to find another zigzagoon peeking up at it and giving a little bark.

Little lotad yelps in surprise and falls onto its back.

Oh no...

Lotad blinked in confusion, wondering how come the ground is now the sky and the sky is beneath its feet.

Then it realized it's the one who is the wrong way up.

Lotad panics and waved its legs haphazardly in the air, crying out.

There was a loud rustling as the zigzagoon bounded off and disappeared into the bushes.

How very helpful.

The lotad wriggles its legs in a futile attempt to right itself.

It's far away from the pond, none of its friends would be able to hear him.

Still, lotad tried and tried, only to fail again.

Poor little lotad stayed like this until the sun began to set.

This is really, really bad.

"Lo, lotad!" It calls out another time, only to be meet with silence.

It was just about to give up when another rustling sounded.

It is the same zigzagoon from earlier, coming back to taunt it?

The rustling is too loud, though and flashes of angry eyes and jaws flashed into its mind.

Lotad panicked and started wriggling again, fearful of what the bushes might unveil.

There was a small growl, confirming its fears as a poochyena leapt from the bushes.

"Lotaddddd!" It screamed as the predator stalks towards it, its yellow eyes gleaming evilly.

"Wait, come back!"

Lotad went silent as a creature it had never seen before jumped through the bushes.

It was taller than anything the little pokemon had ever seen, with skin the colour of pale pecha berries and eyes gleaming like ripe oran. Its hair is an unnatural shade of violet, which cascades into the same oran colour as its eyes then fading into sky blue. It wore strange gray fur which breaks into black, trailing down its two long limbs, which breaks into two blue... things.

The poochyena let out a yip, then ran back to the creature.

It was already staring at the lotad with its oran eyes.

"What's that pokemon?" It questioned, as it approached the lotad cautiously.

Lotad could only stare at it in wonderment, yellow lips open in awe.

"Lo...tad?"

"Lotad?"

The creature pulled a strange blue block out of the back of its lower fur, before opening it.

What is that...?

The lotad was curious about the block, staring as white layers fly with the creature's appendages (quite like long versions of the lotad's feet) that are attached to its upper two limbs.

"Let's see..." It talked to itself, "Lotad is a six-legged water/grass pokemon that dwells in ponds and lakes. It has a huge leaf on its head."

Lotad stared as it lost its attention from the block and peered at it, tilting its head, its long hair swaying in a myriad of fascinating colours.

"Is it upside-down?" It asked, while the poochyena yipped and bounded over to the fallen lotad and began sniffing it.

Lotad lost all its fascination as it cried out.

"Whoa, poochyena!" It called out, "Heel!"

The canine monster whimpered and backed off reluctantly.

The strange creature stepped closer and inspected it, bending its lower limbs and giving lotad an eyeful of its face.

It prodded its side with a long appendage.

A jolt went through the small body and lotad couldn't help but let out an undignified noise, wriggling its legs uncontrollably.

The creature snorted, amused, "I think it's ticklish."

Lotad was poked again and practically shrieked.

"Alright, I guess that's enough fun for now."

Lotad's world was tipped over once again as the creature picked it up and put it on its legs.

It blinked in confusion then stared up at the creature, mesmerized.

Something from the outside world...

"Well, there you go, lotad," it smiled.

Lotad just stared.

It stood up to its full height, turning to look at the sky, "Well, it's getting late."

Lotad looked up and realized that the sky is indeed turning orange.

The creature turned to face it, smiling, "Looks like I'll be going home. Don't go around falling over again, I won't be able to help you next time."

It began to walk away, the poochyena jumping around, yipping at it once, before following the creature.

Lotad turned to the direction of its pond, then turned to stare at the retreating creature.

It's gotta go back from where it came from, right? It's going beyond the forest, right?

Lotad started walking after the creature.

Misty was making her way through the forest, glancing at the sky every so often.

She's not going to make it to dinner in time.

Then poochyena began barking.

"What is it, pooch?" She turned, seeing her pokemon facing the way they had come from.

The lotad from before was almost hidden in the bushes, staring timidly at poochyena who wouldn't stop barking.

"Hush, poochyena," she ordered.

The little puppy gave a defeated whine as it trotted over back to her.

The lotad gave the canine a wary glance, before slowly stepping out of the leaves.

"You're following me?"

"Lotad," it answered.

Misty gave it a puzzled look, "So... you wanna come along?"

"Lotad!"

"Okay..." Her mum is going to chide her for bringing back another pokemon after running out of the house without saying where she's heading.

"I don't have a pokeball with me," Misty uttered, "But I guess you're coming with me."

"Lotad!" The little pokemon sounded genuinely happy as it grinned.

Misty smiled, "Alright, come on."

She picked lotad up and carried the creature snug in her arms.

She is so going to get in trouble for this one.


	2. Are You Serious?

2 Years Later:

Behold, the quiet town of Littleroot, where the grass rustles with barely a sound and the winds are gentle, the perfect home for the ones who love the peace and quiet, a retreat from the great bustling sights of the city.

In the dim night that envelops the sleeping village, the air was cool and not even the stirring of night time pokemon could be heard, as if they were afraid of disturbing the sacred silence of the little town. The windows and lamps lit the roads a soft yellow, the delicate glows like those of a nightlight.

Calming…

Soothing…

…

That is until we go to a certain house at the edge of the town, where the two kids are not as hushed.

No, these two are the most rowdy, most noisy of them all, especially around each other, where bickering and fights ensue as if they're the bitterest of rivals. Their fights were over almost everything and anything, even when seven years of their friendship had already been erected in the memories of time, even when they have matured into sixteen years old, the fights remained as childish as when they were at tender nine years old. So it wasn't hard to imagine that a night of video games would keep these two from being at each others' throat.

Verbally, of course.

In the second floor of a house, in the boy's room, we have these two battling it out over a game of Smash Bros. as their pokemon lounged in the same room, unperturbed and uninterested in what they have to snap at each other once again.

The boy was sitting on the left, his mop of unruly black hair fluttering about as he jerked with the motions of his game character, his tanned thumbs mashing into the controller with a ferocity that threatened to damage it beyond repair. His name is Asuka, who currently wears a white shirt, his blue jacket had been tossed haphazardly over his bed, the cuffs of his black jeans rolled up at the issue of challenge from his friend.

His darling pokemon, Mudkip, dozed on top of the jacket, unwilling to spend its time in his lap at the moment from how loud he was being. Beside it, a Cyndaquil was curled up, munching on the sleeve of his jacket in its sleep. It was a gift from his older brother over in Johto, who was a breeder and decided he had one Cyndaquil too many that are accidentally burning down his house when playing with each other.

At least here he has Mudkip to help put the fires out, fortunately.

Beside him sat Misty, who was doing pretty much the same thing as that he is doing, her violet and blue locks swaying about her. She wore a purple shirt and jeans bought all the way in Mauville City, where she'd bested the gym trainers and used her battle earnings in the shops. However, Wattson had remained unbeatable, where she had returned home right afterwards. Her cap was likewise lost and forgotten on his bed.

Her Lotad was sitting on it, mesmerized by the game, its eyes glued to the screen. Her oldest pokemon rested by the bed, now evolved into a great Mightyena. The big dog had one eye open as it peeked at the screen, yawning when his trainer's character was beaten again and rested its head on its paws with a growling huff. On the ceiling, there was a Golbat hanging from it, another pokemon that she had found and taken a liking to because of its inquisitive nature, while she destroyed the others of its kind because how numerous they are becoming in the caves were annoying the hell out of her.

"Dammit!" She yelled, tossing the controller to the side when she lost her last life, "I lost again! You're cheating weren't you?"

"No, I wish I was," Asuka stuck his tongue out at her, "But you just plain suck!"

"You ass!"

He ignored her indignant shout and laughed, "Seriously, you were so bad! I bet my Mudkip can do better than you."

"What!" She growled, immediately taking up his challenge, "I bet my Mightyena can do way better than that!"

"How?" Asuka sneered, "Like the way it lost against Wattson's Electrike?"

Mightyena's ears twitched at his voice as it let out a low rumbling growl through its fangs.

"How dare you, when your pokemon had never even stepped foot into a gym!" Misty snarled, "I bet they can't even get past Roxanne!"

"Oh, I bet you they can do just that, I bet they could win against Wattson and all the other gym leaders in Hoenn, maybe even Johto, or Kanto!"

"Fat chance, I bet Mightyena can take on all the gyms on his own!"

"But he lost," he deadpanned while rolling his eyes in the most annoying way.

His attempt at annoyance worked, as the girl slapped a hand on his floor, "Ugh! Bet you Golbat can fly all the way over to the Seville Isle!"

"Bet you Mudkip can sink a ship with his moves!"

"Bet you Lotad can win the beauty contests!"

The raven haired boy stared at her, "Uh, what?"

Misty just looked at him like it was the greatest idea ever, smirking as she said, "Yeah, let's make a bet, Lotad can definitely win the beauty contests."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Misty grinned, showing a flash of white teeth, "Winner gets to take 5 Ultra Balls from the loser."

A smirk stretched across his face as he thought about how easy a win that would be, who on earth would even consider a Lotad as a candidate in the beauty contests anyway?

"Deal!"

Misty glared at him, catching on immediately, "You think I would lose, won't you?"

Asuka made a show of throwing his arms over his head with a yawn and folded them across his chest while he leaned on his bed, casting her a side glance, "Says who?"

Misty chucked a cushion at him, which smacked square in the face as he uttered an 'ow'.

"I'll show you," She said as she stood, before starting for the door, "Mom! Give me some cash, I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"Are you serious now?" Asuka blurted as he scrambled onto his feet, not expecting her to mean what she had said and ran out the room after her, "Hey!"

Mightyena stood, shook itself before beginning to walk out of the room with a grumble. Golbat dislodged itself from the ceiling and flew out with barely a flutter, while Lotad still sat on the hat, staring at the 'Game Over' screen.

Mightyena turned to look at it, let out an annoyed huff and walked back towards the bed. It picked the Lotad up by the leaf, where the latter protested as it scrambled, wiggling its legs in the air. The great dog settled it on the floor, where it rushed out of the room with barely a glance backwards. As Mightyena picked the hat up, loud cries erupted outside the room. It hurried over to see what the fuss was about, only to see the Lotad upside-down at the foot of the staircase, having presumably tumbled down the steps in its hurry.

Mightyena growled and rolled its eyes, stepping calmly down the stairs as Misty came over to save the clumsy creature.

Back in the room, Cyndaquil mumbled in its sleep and let out a sneeze, a small fire ball burst out of its mouth and landed on Asuka's jacket.

Mudkip, who felt the blast of heat jolted awake and yelped, falling off the bed before it put out the fire with a stream of water that struck Cyndaquil as well, pushing it off the other side of the bed.

Mudkip stared at the smoking and soaking remains of its trainer's jacket, letting out sad little noises as it thought about how mad he would be once he comes back to this, while Cyndaquil tried to find its way out from under the bed.

Basically, it's going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And then I realized I forgot to post the second chapter here. That's the problem with having multiple sites, I suppose. 
> 
> Yeah, this thing is meant to be stupid, so urm, bye. 
> 
> (Runs away)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story of lotad in my case. I actually found it ugly when I first saw it in the anime and was like omg what is that hideous thing. A few episodes later, I actually fell in love with it. Now it's my favourite pokemon. I don't know, I found it cute, especially when it stares with its derpy face and goes "Lotad!" Kya, so cute (oh god, please stop XD). Well, given the lotad and the title, I wonder how many of you are able to guess the storyline here.
> 
> AA/N: I actually uploaded this a while ago then deleted it cuz I was like nah. Then I felt like writing it again, I plan for there to be six chapters in total and the second one is already half done, so, yeah. I went back to playing emerald and I realized other than Lotad, my other two pokemon that Misty has pretty much made up the Team Aqua/Magma usual pokemon. So... lol. XD


End file.
